


Старый бог МИ-6

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cats, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fictional Religion & Theology, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: У МИ-6 есть свой бог, и тех немногих агентов «два ноля», которые доживают до сорока пяти, принято приносить ему в жертву.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 36
Kudos: 106
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Старый бог МИ-6

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Old God of MI6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077079) by [opalescentgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentgold/pseuds/opalescentgold). 



У МИ-6 был свой бог.

Разумеется, не все признавали его существование. Но любой, кто переступал порог этого старого здания, ощущал присутствие некой жизни внутри самих камней, из которых оно было сложено.

Эта сущность не была злой. Не была она и доброжелательной. Но она, несомненно, была.

Когда М предоставила Бонду возможность стать агентом 007, она сказала ему напрямик:

— Тех немногих агентов «два ноля», которые доживают до сорока пяти, принято приносить в жертву Кью. Вы готовы к этому?

— Кью?

— Старый бог МИ-6, — пояснила она, бросив на Бонда нетерпеливый взгляд. — Его позывной «Кью». 

У... этого был свой позывной? Для него существовали какие-то протоколы? Оно было _богом_?

— Мэм, — ответил Бонд, — я сомневаюсь, что доживу до сорока пяти, так что нам вряд ли придётся об этом волноваться.

* * *

Никто не знал, что представляет из себя этот бог. Кью был здесь задолго до каждого из сотрудников МИ-6 и останется даже после того, как о них все забудут. Однако старожилы службы шёпотом передавали молодым коллегам некоторые секреты, позволявшие заручиться расположением Кью.

Во-первых, будьте добры к кошкам.

По этажам штаб-квартиры МИ-6 бродили десятки кошек. Первый вопрос, который задавали соискателям на собеседовании: «У вас нет аллергии на кошек?» Что же до нарушения правил охраны труда и техники безопасности... В МИ-6 искусно умели закрывать глаза на мелочи. Кошки нравились Кью.

Никто не видел, чтобы кошек кормили. И, кажется, они не старели. Новых сотрудников учили сосуществовать с ними. Как правило, они переставали отскакивать в ужасе после шестнадцатой неожиданной встречи с кошкой, выпрыгнувшей из засады. 

Ты можешь убежать от них, но не сможешь спрятаться.

Людей они не боялись, но и тёплых чувств по умолчанию к ним не питали тоже. Самые терпеливые и добросердечные могли завоевать дружбу одной из кошек при помощи игрушек и лакомств. 

Те, кому это удавалось, обретали невидимого покровителя. В ящиках стола начинали обнаруживаться пачки денег и всякие безделушки, которые считались потерянными, — а с ними одна или две дохлые крысы.

Ничего особенного. Сотрудники секретной службы её величества привыкли оттачивать своё мастерство опытным путём.

Довольно широко была распространена легенда об одном бухгалтере, который подружился с кошкой. Во время атаки на штаб-квартиру он столкнулся с противником, но кошка спасла ему жизнь, атаковав нападавшего и выцарапав ему глаза.

Бонд не знал, сколько правды в этих историях. Все кошки выглядели ухоженными, с аккуратно расчёсанной шерстью. Чаще всего они прятались от людей по углам.

Однажды, после особенно тяжёлой и изматывающей миссии, Бонду показалось, что он видел, как одна из кошек прошла сквозь стену.

Во-вторых, не забывайте приносить чай и вкусности.

Никто не знал даже имени этого их бога, не говоря уже о том, ел ли он что-либо и пил ли подобно смертному. Но опытные агенты иногда, уходя домой после рабочего дня, оставляли на столе чашку с горячим чаем и что-нибудь сладкое. К утру всё это исчезало. Изредка в обмен оставалось что-то другое: новенькая ручка, или блестящие часы, или немного взрывчатки.

На каждом углу штаб-квартиры были развешаны камеры, не оставлявшие ни одной слепой зоны. И тем не менее тем любопытным, неверующим и раздражённым умникам, которые решали вычислить шутника, ничего не удавалось обнаружить.

Чай и сладости просто были на столе в одно мгновение — а в следующее их уже не было.

Оперативники, конечно, проводили в штаб-квартире слишком мало времени, чтобы регулярно подкармливать бога. Но у них был своя маленькая традиция: вернувшись с задания, они оставляли на крыше какую-нибудь связанную с ним вещь. Это мог быть неистраченный патрон, или деталь от сломавшегося передатчика, или даже просто клочок окровавленной ткани. Только тогда миссия считалась по-настоящему завершённой. 

Можно было бы ожидать, что на крыше образуется целая свалка, но ни один из предметов не оставался там дольше ночи. Как-то раз Бонд, движимый нездоровым любопытством, до утра просидел на крыше, карауля свой сломанный «вальтер». И всё равно с рассветом «вальтера» на месте не оказалось; вместо него Бонд обнаружил авторучку с запиской: «Будьте осторожны. Она взрывается».

Разумеется, никому в техотделе не удалось выяснить, как именно она работает, но никому даже в голову не пришло разобрать её для этого. Во всей МИ-6 не было более ревностных служителей Кью, нежели сотрудники техотдела. В конце концов, их отдел не зря был назван в его честь: отдел «Кью», — пусть даже их руководитель и жаловался постоянно на принесённое в жертву оборудование.

И третье: разговаривайте со стенами.

Довольно странно призывать сотрудников секретной службы говорить со стенами, у которых есть уши, и камерами, у которых есть глаза. Но старшие агенты уверяли, что любая тайна, поведанная их богу, оставалась в сохранности. Ни один микрофон их не слышал, ни одна камера не записывала. 

А если прошептать свой секрет, уткнувшись в кошачью шёрстку, то в ответ можно услышать мурлыканье.

Некоторые целыми днями говорили сами с собой, со стенами, с Кью, словно со старым другом. Рассказывали о том, как прошёл день, делились свежими сплетнями, жаловались на утомительный бракоразводный процесс, раздиравший семью на части. Если Кью действительно всё это слушал, то был в курсе подробностей личности жизни десятков сотрудников МИ-6.

Другие доверяли свои самые страшные, самые тёмные мысли холодным стенам, словно исповедуясь у священника. Шептали о том, что случайно убили ребёнка; что ненавидят задания, связанные с соблазнением; что кровь никак не удаётся вымыть из-под ногтей. Если Кью действительно всё это слушал, то был в курсе тысячи грехов.

Были и те, кто не понимал этого, кто не желал думать о высшей силе, обитавшей в штаб-квартире; они спрашивали своих коллег: «Зачем вы это делаете?» Что толку кричать в пустоту? Какой смысл в покаянии, если некому отпустить твои грехи?

Однако те, кто делал это, кто по собственной воле изливал душу, всегда обретали какое-то утешение. Отложенный обед оставался горячим даже спустя несколько часов, а давно засохший офисный цветок вдруг вновь оживал и начинал цвести. Это означало, что тебя услышали.

Через несколько месяцев после получения статуса агента 007 Бонд вернулся в штаб-квартиру и там, под внимательными взглядами висевших на стене портретов, рассказал о Веспер. Ответом ему была тишина, однако на пути домой Бонд обнаружил в кармане «вальтер». Он выглядел как новенький и, похоже, работал только в его руке.

* * *

Когда Мэллори вызвал его в свой кабинет после всей эпопеи со «Спектром», Бонд уже знал, о чём пойдёт речь.

— У вас через неделю день рождения, — сказал Мэллори, глядя на него тревожно. — Мне сказали, что существует традиция приносить агентов категории «два ноля» в жертву этому... Кью по достижении сорока пяти лет.

Мэллори всё ещё был здесь человеком новым, он всё ещё привыкал к своей должности и не чувствовал МИ-6 так, как чувствовала её прежняя М к концу своего срока. Проходя по коридорам штаб-квартиры, он не замечал, как дышат стены и вибрирует под ногами пол. Он не понимал. Пока что.

— Знаю, — ответил Бонд.

Мэллори нахмурился:

— Бонд... Я знаю, вы не слишком высокого мнения обо мне, но я не настолько бесчеловечен, чтобы вышвыривать на ветер годы вашей службы ради какой-то глупой древней традиции...

— Не лишайте меня этого. — Бонд улыбнулся: — Я слишком долго этого ждал.

Мэллори уставился на него как на безумца.

Манипенни, в отличие от него, смотрела на Бонда понимающе. Она знала, каково это — чувствовать на себе внимание их бога. В тот день, когда в штаб-квартире произошёл взрыв, она была здесь. Она всё видела. Очевидцы рассказывали, как тряслись стены и шли трещинами полы, но здание устояло. 

Здание устояло, хотя по всем законам, по утверждениям всех архитекторов, учёных и сотрудников техотдела, оно должно было рухнуть.

Бонд отдал полжизни служению своей стране. И ему казалось вполне последовательным отдать ещё и остаток.

* * *

Когда пришёл его час, всё было очень просто. Мэллори отвёл его на крышу и ещё раз уточнил:

— Бонд, вы уверены?

Кью ещё никого не отпускал обратно, и вряд ли Бонд станет исключением — пусть и был исключением во многом другом.

Он сел на своё привычное место.

— Абсолютно.

Мэллори вздохнул:

— В таком случае — я благодарю вас за вашу службу. Для меня было честью знать вас. Я воспользуюсь некрологом, который написала моя предшественница.

Бонд ухмыльнулся:

— Доброй ночи, М.

— Доброй ночи.

За ним закрылась дверь. Бонд устроился поудобнее и принялся ждать.

Солнце зашло. Поднялась луна. Часы на его запястье показали полночь.

По иронии эти часы были подарены ему Кью два года назад.

— А вот и ты, — произнёс кто-то мягко, с изысканным английским произношением.

Бонд поднял глаза. В нескольких метрах от него, где ещё мгновение назад никого не было, стоял мужчина. И в лунном свете он казался Бонду самым прекрасным существом из всех, кого он когда-либо знал. Кью было по меньшей мере несколько сотен лет, однако выглядел он неприлично молодым.

— А вот и ты, — эхом отозвался Бонд. — Тебя правда зовут Кью?

— Разве имена имеют значение?

Для агента, носившего бесчисленное количество личин и псевдонимов?

— Нет, полагаю, не имеют. И что же ты делаешь со старыми списанными шпионами, Кью?

Кью улыбнулся. У его ног, обернувшись вокруг них, лежала кошка — Мэриголд, так её назвал один из секретарей.

— Разумеется, я отвожу их домой, туда, где они смогут отдохнуть. После чего они вправе сами выбрать свою дальнейшую судьбу.

— Я был бы рад отправиться с тобой домой, Кью, — сказал Бонд, медленно растягивая губы в улыбке. — Я ведь всегда был твоим любимчиком, не так ли?

Ни один другой агент не получал «Астон Мартин» в подарок на день рождения. Ни один другой агент не получал какую-то безделушку в ответ на каждое своё подношение. 

К удовольствию Бонда на щеках Кью расцвёл мягкий румянец.

— Не в этом смысле, дурак, — хмыкнул тот. — Казалось бы, два десятка лет службы должны были остудить твой пыл, но ты всё такой же неисправимый донжуан.

Что примечательно, он не стал отрицать часть про «любимчика».

Бонд усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги. Колени протестующе заныли после долгой неподвижности, и он невольно поморщился. Он действительно стал стариком.

— Не стоит переживать за мой пыл, — заметил он, подходя к Кью ближе. — Или за мою верность. Мне сказали, теперь я в твоём полном распоряжении?

Кью бросил на него возмущённый взгляд — как будто Бонд не видел его румянец, ставший ещё ярче, и мелькнувшую на губах улыбку.

— Что ж, — сказал Кью и протянул ему руку. — Пойдём.

Бонд взял его ладонь.

* * *

К тому времени, когда Ив Манипенни заняла кресло М, в МИ-6 говорили уже о двух богах: одном, который любил чай и сладости, и другом, который предпочитал мартини и хлебные палочки.

У стажёров было поверье: если оставить на столе бутылку виски и уйти на час в тренажёрный зал, то по возвращении найдёшь записку с советом, как улучшить свои показатели. И никакой бутылки.

Один из молодых агентов как-то раз обнаружил в новеньком костюме непонятно откуда взявшееся пулевое отверстие, а рядом — клочок бумаги с язвительным комментарием о качестве работы портного. А на столе у Манипенни однажды появился отчёт с откровенно хулиганскими пометками.

Фраза «агент выдал себя противнику тем, что прикоснулся к наушнику» была трижды подчёркнута красной ручкой.

Манипенни подумала, что ей потребуется помощь психотерапевта, если это продолжится в том же духе. Пока же она просто откинулась в кресле и сказала в пустоту кабинета:

— Только ты, Джеймс, мог стать богом, даже не планируя этого.

Нижний ящик стола затрясся и приоткрылся сам собой. Внутри виднелась бутылка скотча.

Манипенни рассмеялась. Вот засранец.

По крайней мере, в том, что касалось алкоголя, у него остался хороший вкус.


End file.
